


Arkadia Airlines

by Louwesy



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF, The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, G!P Clarke Griffin, Love at first scent, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Lexa (The 100), Smut, Step-siblings, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwesy/pseuds/Louwesy
Summary: Alpha Clarke Griffin has to fly home for her mothers wedding after she made a promise to her father. What happens when she meets her true mate on the flight from Australia to New York.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 46
Kudos: 614





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a 3 maybe 4 shot because that is all I planned for it to be. Someone suggested a step sibling au and this was all my brain could come up with a few months ago. First chapter is Clarke's POV the next one will be Lexa's and will hopefully be up in a few days.

Clarke was pissed off. She didn’t want to go home this weekend but she promised her father before he died that she would attend her mother's wedding. Abby Griffin was the last person on earth she wanted to see but she couldn’t refuse a man's dying wish, especially her fathers. She would just get drunk and pick someone to fuck and fill until the pain went away. Hopefully she could find someone her mother liked and that would make taking them even more special.

When her parents divorced she took her dad’s side. They were fighting long before she walked in on her mother being pleasured by another man. She lost all respect for her that day and she couldn’t quite figure out how her father was taking it so well. She only found out in his letter that he was already dying and told her to move on. He didn’t blame her, but she did. She was the one who stuck by her father. Who started to run his airline at 18 and helped it grow on a global scale. She was ruthless when it came to business. Cold and heartless. But that was what she was turned into. She remembered a time where she was once happy, but all those memories held both of her parents. Not just the one. 

Not even after 2 months of him being in the ground does she get an invitation to Abby’s wedding to one Marcus Kane. God this wedding would be humiliating for her, she only hoped that she could pay her mother back somehow. She spread her legs for her PE teacher, and now she was marrying him. Everyone in their little town knew, so her father took her with when her mother filed for divorce.

It was probably one of the best things to ever happen to her. She was just 16 and had presented as an Alpha and starting at a new school. It wasn’t long before she became popular, and started to play the field. She was a strong athletic Alpha, and she had Omega’s whimpering after her for just a taste of her cock. She enjoyed her remaining years of highschool and it wasn’t until the last semester that her father got worse. Clarke quickly got her GED and enrolled in online business classes. She knew she had to spend what remaining time her father had with him.

They enjoyed the most out of their time together. Travelling to foreign countries, trying new foods, going wine tasting, hell her father even helped her get her pilot's license. During all that time though his health really started to decline and she was prepared. At least she thought she was until he was put on life support. Then, in walked Abby Griffin and she pulled the plug more or less. 

Her mother wasn’t there though when his will was read. She got everything. She knew she would but she didn’t want everything. She just wanted to have her best friend and father back. When she received his letter 2 weeks after his death she found out all the things he never told her. How he had been fighting cancer for years. How he loved Abby so much she wanted her to move on and find happiness again. He loved her so much and didn’t want her to stay with him out of obligation.

How happy that he was that she met someone in her cancer support group. A man who had just lost his wife to cancer a year before they ever got together. She still hated Abby though. Why couldn’t she be by his side through this. She was there. She helped him. She had to grow up so fast because her mom was a selfish bitch. She read it over 5 times and it was enough to memorize it. Jake Griffin wanted his ex wife to be happy and move on. Both of her parents decided on what was best for them and not her. One being selfish and the other being selfless, was how she looked at it. 

Another thing she realized was that they had never mated. It wasn’t uncommon for couples not to mate. A lot of people started to do that because there was still a chance they could find their true mate, or that they didn’t want to feel the pain of a mate’s death. In fact finding a mated couple was a rare thing nowadays. She wanted a mate though. She wanted to commit to someone for the rest of her life when she found the right person.

Clarke had a long flight ahead of her and had already checked in with the crew of the airline to let them know she was there. She also wanted to inspect her planes and check out if there were any problems ahead of time. She had a few drinks and flirted with Niylah who promised to be her personal stewardess for the flight. Niylah was great outside of work, but she wasn’t looking to fuck her employee’s while they were on the clock. 

After grabbing some food at the lounge she heard the call for boarding for her flight and just nodded at Niylah before walking back into the plane. When she got to her seat she noticed a beautiful young woman struggling to put her bag in the overhead so she offered her help. She smiled at the girl, but when she breathed in her scent she went stiff. After helping her with her bag she was quick to take a seat and grab a magazine to try to cover her erection.

God she hadn’t been this hard since she first presented and all for a young brunette who’s voice sounded angelic. She couldn’t help but steal glances after they took off, it was a long flight after all. When Niylah came around and offered to help her with her problem in her pants, she was surprised when she heard a tiny growl coming from the brunette. It made her happy knowing she seemed to be into her just as much, so she helped her once more with her bags and told her to sit beside her.

She found the young woman easy to talk to and accepted that she didn’t want to exchange names. That was fair some people did that and she could respect her wishes, just as her father taught her. She may be a bit of a player but she knew how to treat an Omega. Another thing she knew was that this Omega would most likely go into heat soon based on her smell. The pheromone neutralizer installed in her planes were top of the line and her scent was only growing more enticing.

Omegas knew not to travel so close to heat, but after talking to the woman and ignoring the elephant in the room, she realized that this heat must have come unexpectedly. Eventually she ordered a bottle of champagne and they slowly started to gravitate towards one another. Eventually after making sure she was well fed and hydrated the girl snuggled up into her and fell asleep in her arms.

Logically she knew that she was perfectly fine and didn’t need to stay up and watch over her. She was not her responsibility, not her mate. She didn’t have to look after her and care for her, but she wanted to. She pumped out protective pheromones trying to be as subtle as possible. It was a quick way to get yourself kicked off an airplane for life if you blasted out your scent while on one. Luckily for her, she wouldn’t get kicked from her own plane and there weren’t many people in first class. Niylah had given her a warning look, and she knew she had to try to get control over herself. Being so close to this Omega going into heat was likely to trigger her rut. Niylah looked hurt and rejected but she could care less. She had a beautiful girl wrapped in her arms with the most enticing scent.

A scent so sweet and ripe making her want to kiss every inch of her skin and taste her. She wanted to scent at her neck and mark her. Claim her so that no one else could smell how perfect her scent was. It would forever mix with her’s and she would be hers. Hers and hers alone for the rest of their lives. Fuck she had never thought like this before and she had been around plenty of Omegas in heat. There was just something about this one. That now that she met her her life would be incomplete without her. 

“You need to wake up,” Clarke said, shaking her shoulder. Niylah had just been by to let her know they would be landing in 3 hours but the Omega’s scent was already making its way outside of the first class lounge. She needed to get her someplace safe where they could wait out all the people. She could get her driver to meet them while the rest of the plane was unloading. 

“Mmmm Alpha,” the Omega said, nuzzling into her further.

Clarke picked her up in her arms and brought her towards the cockpit and put her down on the floor. “What are you doing?” Niylah hissed.

“Taking her somewhere safe,” Clarke growled, pulling the wrapped up body closer to her. “When we land, call Bellamy to meet me down below, and we will drive her wherever she needs to go.”

“Alpha you smell so good,” the young woman said once Clarke had finally sat down with her on top of her. The luggage portion of the plane was a little cramped, but it did have a good seal. With any luck Niylah was able to control the remainder of the Omega’s scent top side. Now she just had to wait it out down below and hope they get to New York fast. 

“You smell very good as well Omega,” Clarke said, placing a kiss to her forehead which was burning up. 

After an hour the brunette was tossing and turning and stripping off her layers. From what Clarke could tell she was trying to build a nest. The Omega had already stripped her of her blazer, and had started opening up other suitcases, much to her own amusement. Eventually she crawled over to help and placed her hand on the exposed tan skin of the woman's back. “Have you ever built a nest before?” Clarke asked.

She had never seen an Omega build one in real life. They only tended to build one when they were in heat and found a worthy Alpha to breed them. She had seen some online and had done a lot of research because she found it curious. Clarke just had to roll with it and she brought the Omega a soft sweater and the brunette purred and put it into the pile. The Omega smiled brightly before it faded away again. “I have never done this before. I have always had suppressed heats and I am even on my suppressants for it now,” the girl said looking rather confused in a brief moment of clarity. 

“Any idea of what it means?” Clarke asked. She knew the answer. She didn’t think she had a true mate out there after everything that happened in her childhood. She just stopped believing. Now here in front of her was her Omega. It just had to be. She had to be hers, her inner Alpha growled.

“Just the typical science stuff. That I met a potential mate. OH god. It hurts so much,” the woman started to cry. 

Clarke climbed up behind her and pulled her back into her arms. She rubbed up and down the Omegas side and pumped out her scent as much as she could. “We are almost back. Do you have someone to help you through this heat?”

“Well since I found her being stuffed by someone else… No I don’t,” she growled. “Thanks for the reminder.” She pulled away and whimpered and Clarke’s heart broke. Fuck her she always said the wrong fucking thing.

“I umm would like to help you. If you want my help,” Clarke said.

“Really?” The Omega perked up.

“Really. Now why don’t I help you finish this nest and you can tell me how else I can help you.”

“Fuck me.”

“What?”

“Fuck me Alpha. I need it. It hurts so much,” the girl sobbed. Slick was running down her legs and all Clarke could think about was cleaning it up.

Clarke growled and then pinned down the Omega. “Is this what you want?” She asked, rubbing her straining cock against the woman's dripping slit. 

“Yes. Knot me. Breed me. Please Alpha. I will be good. Soo good,” the Omega whined canting her hips forward, bucking and trying to reach release. Clarke just hovered over her and let her find her release as she kissed and licked up her neck. She tasted so good and she needed to claim her. 

When the Omega came she locked eyes with her, and no longer were they emerald green. They were now glowing gold with green specks scattered throughout and her pupils were large and black. Instead of saying anything Clarke just kissed her on the lips trying to pour all of her thoughts and feelings into this one kiss. She tasted like cherries, and she couldn’t get enough and soon they were naked and rocking against one another. 

“So is it true?” Her Omega asked once she had exposed herself and her juices to her.

“Is what true Omega?” Clarke growled climbing over her. She needed to get her straining cock inside of the squirming Omega hours ago.

“Once you have seen one cock pit you’ve seen them all.”

Clarke chuckled as she took her length in hand and lined herself up. When she pushed in she responded, “No. Everyone is different.” She started to pick up her pace now that Lexa was stretched out all around her. “You’re perfect though darling.” She was so wet it made sliding in easy, but so tight it was hard to pull out as the girl's insides sucked her cock further into her depths. Brushed up and nudging against her cervix she shot her first load, and she enjoyed the best orgasm of her life. 

“Fuck, Alpha. So good.”

Her Omega was screaming and crying out to her as she came on her cock. The spasms around her cock seemed endless as she continued to thrust and fuck her Omega through her orgasm. The brunette was clawing at her back and her mouth was then against her neck, and then Clarke felt like she could see the world in color for the first time. She immediately responded with a bite of her own, and once fading pulses burned once again as their shared coupling intensified and she sealed her knot deep inside her mate's depths. 

Suddenly the plane started to descend and she started to panic. Not only was she knotted, but she completely lost track of time and they were about to land. “Fuck,” she screamed.

“I believe we just did that.”

“Not helping.”

“Pun intended?” Her Omega asked, rolling her hips as she tested out their mobility.

They were undoubtedly going to be stuck together for some time. They would be found most likely by some member of her staff she would have to pay off. Clarke playfully growled at her new mate and nipped at her neck. She rather enjoyed her Omegas sense of humour and seemingly insatiable sex drive. If she didn’t stop her movements she feared they would be tied together for hours. “So I think I deserve to know your name now.”

“Lexa. Well Alexandria but I haven’t gone by my full name in years, plus I think I will be taking your last name,” Lexa said seductively and Clarke had to grip her hips and hold her in place. She didn’t want to stop pounding into Lexa until they were both utterly spent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind comments and kudos. Just one more chapter to go :)

When they called all first class passengers to their flights she immediately got up and brought over her boarding pace. Once she was on the plane all she could smell was Alpha. She hated Alpha’s and never once wanted to be with one, but this smell was so enticing she might just make an exception. 

Lexa was just trying to put her overhead bag in when she felt someone behind her. She took a deep breath and inhaled that familiar Alpha scent from earlier. “Need a hand with that,” a woman asked. It was nice that she asked and didn’t just grab the bag out of her hand and put it up there like most Alpha’s would.

“That would be great. Thanks,” Lexa said trying to keep her cool. She was hot, and she knew it, and usually exuded confidence but this Alphas scent was making her voice come out as more of a squeak. 

“No problem. Always glad to help out a pretty girl,” the Alpha winked before taking her seat across the aisle. 

After the plane took off she could see the Alpha looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She smiled and just kept reading her book. She was loving The Goldfinch so far, and her favourite character was Hobie. She couldn’t help but want Theo to be with Pippa as she read on. Eventually the stewardess came around and she got a sprite in a glass. When she heard the stewardess talk to the Alpha across the aisle she tried to stop herself from growling and bit her lip. 

She had no idea what came over her, but she didn’t want some other person helping the Alpha out with her problem. She cried out in pain when she drew blood and her drink splashed all over her, and the seat beside her. The Alpha was quick to stand up and grabbed her overhead bag for her, “I hope you have something to change into. If you don’t let me know and I am sure I could find something… appropriate.”

They way the Alpha’s eyes raked over her body and the way she paused on the word appropriate made her feel good. “I think I might have something to wear,” she winked at the Alpha before strutting off to the washroom.

When she returned the stewardess was cleaning up the giant mess that she made. “You will sit here,” the Alpha said kindly but with authority. Lexa did as she was told and the Alpha helped stow away her bag once more. “What is your name pretty girl, and what brought you to Australia?”

“No names,” Lexa said. She didn’t want to know the Alpha’s name. She looked so familiar. She looked just like the daughter Abby had, the sister that she was promised. She didn’t want to know. She didn’t need to know. She had just cleaned up the mess of slick in her underwear, and if that was any indication she would be going into heat relatively soon. She took the suppressants that her mother always made sure she had. In case of emergencies. Was this what Abby meant by an emergency. Being stuck on a plane for almost a full day and finding someone who’s scent sends you into an unexpected heat… Emergency. All she had to do was make it through this flight. “I needed a holiday, after finding my girlfriend in bed with an Alpha.”

“I hate cheaters,” the Alpha growled out. “My mom cheated on my dad. Left us, and started a new family. She replaced me, and now I have to fly out for her fucking wedding. Meet her new family and try to act happy for her.”

Lexa could see the hurt in Clarke’s eyes. It was her. Seeing how hurt she was nearly tore her apart. She wanted to comfort the Alpha so she decided to just place her hand on her arm. “Sorry to hear that,” was all Lexa could really come up with. She understood Clarke’s side of things, what her mother did was wrong but it didn’t make her a monster. Her mother loved her father and they hit a few roadblocks but they loved each other. 

She accepted the glass of champagne that was eventually handed to her and she continued to talk to Clarke. She tried not to give anything away, she didn’t want Clarke to reject her. She didn’t think she could go through that again. She used to sleep in the Alphas bed just because she missed a sister she didn’t even know. Now it was more than that, now it would be an Alpha rejecting her. Her Alpha.

Eventually she fell asleep in Clarke’s arms after being brought a blanket by the stewardess who was named Niylah. She didn’t miss the dirty looks that were cast in her direction, but she smirked back. She was the one safely tucked in the Alpha’s arms, an Alpha who was failing at subtly trying to pump out protective pheromones. It felt good. This was the first time since dumping Costia that she felt good about herself. When she cheated on her she felt absolutely worthless, now she felt good and didn’t want this feeling to go away. 

She had a long flight back home from Australia, and knew she would have a lot of explaining to do once she got back home. She couldn’t believe it when she went to visit Costia and found her in bed with some tanned Alpha douche. Okay well maybe he wasn’t a douche and it wasn’t exactly his fault. It was Costia’s, and instead of jumping back on a plane to spend the rest of her summer vacation at home with her parents and younger siblings. It was an easy decision to hop on a plane to Australia instead. She even toured some universities, even though she was taking a gap year.

Anya and her had plans to travel to Europe for an entire year. The flights would be cheap and she was glad her mother agreed to it, because without her strange connection to Arkadia airlines it wouldn’t be possible. Her father only made so much on a teachers salary and her mother Abby worked at the local hospital, but they also supported a house full of children. It was like clockwork for a while. Every 2 years she would get a new sibling, and just to top it off her mother and father adopted other kids as well.

First it was Anya, and that was when her father and mother first moved in together. She was sad and lonely, her mother had just died and her father met someone at a cancer support group. Abby only had a daughter 3 years older than her and a 13 year old Lexa was super excited to have a big sister. Except that sister never came, but Anya did. She was 4 years older than her but was fierce and protective and they did everything together once Lexa got past her hard exterior.

After Anya, came Aden. Then after Aden, they adopted Jasper. Then Abby gave birth to Ryder, and the year after that they adopted Monty, and Abby just gave birth to Madi last year. It was kinda gross the way her parents went at it, but she hoped that one day she loved someone the same way. 

Her heat started to rise and she was soon burning up. She could feel Clarke moving her around and then talking to someone else for a little while. Then she was once again pressed against the Alpha and she didn’t want her to go. Her body was reacting on its own accord building a nest, something only Omegas in heat did when they found a worthy mate. When she kissed Clarke she felt the shift. The answer to all unanswered questions was Clarke Griffin, and Clarke Griffin was her true mate. 

After what felt like only minutes of being tied together she was brought back to the present as the plane landed. Clarke shifted on top of her and then she felt the most painful thing in her life. Her hands clutched at the spot where Clarke’s knot was ripped out of her. A pool of semen was pouring past her fingers but it was doing nothing to ease the burn she felt. She was crying at the loss of contact and the pain she felt from her mate being separated from her. 

“Lexa,” Clarke was now standing over her. Her Alpha looked worried for her and she felt relieved to know she mattered. Costia had made her feel worthless and Clarke made her feel like she was the only thing that mattered. 

Lexa tried to stop the flow of Clarke’s seed wanting to keep as much of Clarke inside of her as possible. “Clarke,” Lexa cried because she was unhappy and wanted something that she couldn’t quite have.

“We need to get out of here. I won’t be able to stand anyone else scenting at you, or hell even looking at you.”

“My clothes,” Lexa said looking around. 

“Are most likely ruined. Do you want me to try to find your suitcase?” The Alpha asked her. “I can probably try to just find it based on smell but it would be easier if you just told me your last name.”

Fuck she couldn’t tell Clarke her last name or else she might know who she was. She didn’t want to risk the rejection. Losing a mate to death was one thing, but losing one because they rejected you was a different kind of pain. One she didn’t think she could endure especially after the summer she just had. Thinking quickly she decided that she wanted her Alphas clothes and Clarke happily obliged. The Alpha even scent marked her and purred happily into her ear once she was dressed. Clarke put on random clothes that she had pulled out to make her nest and didn’t seem to be bothered by it.

Once the door was open Lexa found herself being swept off her feet as Clarke darted past the attendant who opened the outer hatch. She placed a hand on Clarke’s chest as she growled at him trying to calm her mate and let him know that he wasn’t a threat. Clarke carried her all the way to a black SUV and placed her gingerly in the back seat. “To my hotel Blake, and eyes on the road if you know what's good for you.”

Lexa found a dominating Clarke to be a very sexy Clarke and soon the boxers Clarke placed her in were covered in slick. Once they got to the Alphas hotel she was carried into the elevator as the Blake man drove back to get their luggage. She was glad Clarke was busy giving her a massage when she wrote down her father's name and handed it to the driver. Her family didn’t have a lot of money so they mainly borrowed each other's things. Now she wished she truly had her own luggage set. He gave her a weird look and she glared at him daring him to say something. Luckily he didn’t and they arrived shortly at the hotel. 

Clarke must have made a lot of money because this was the biggest room she had ever been in. Before she really had a chance to look around Clarke tossed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Clarke nipped at her neck and she could feel her body start to respond. She wanted their next time to be uninterrupted so she needed to make a quick call. “Clarke I need to call my sister. She was going to pick me up at the airport and she is probably worried.”

“I should probably call my mom. At least I have a good excuse not to make it to the wedding now,” Clarke said grabbing Lexa’s purse for her and handing her her phone. “You should probably save my number while you have your phone out. I don’t think I will be going anywhere without you anytime soon,” Clarke said before pressing another kiss to her mouth.

Lexa happily melted into the kiss and she knew she didn’t want to be apart from Clarke either. The Alpha was everything she ever wanted and more. Most people she would find out their flaws about a few minutes of being around them and she usually avoided them. Costia had a few flaws but for some reason she pushed on with the relationship even though she wasn’t really feeling it. Her Omega must have known that her true mate was out there somewhere. 

Clarke brought her a bunch of blankets and messaged Bellamy to bring up more when he brought up their suitcases. She felt so weird building a nest. She has never felt the urge to do that before during her heat. She was rearranging the blankets on the bed when Clarke handed her phone back to her, before leaving her alone to make her call. Her phone kept signalling new notifications that she had missed. Most likely a lot of missed calls from Costia because she had her phone turned off. 

Clarke smiled at her fondly before signalling that she was going to make a call herself. Anya picked up after the second ring. “Where the hell are you? The airport is being mobbed by reporters. Apparently Arkadia airlines heiress was spotted leaving one of her planes from the cargo hold. This place is crazy busy. Where are you? Mom is getting antsy and wants your help with everything. I can’t do that shit, and Madi wants to just eat crayons so someone has to watch that brat.”

“Slow down,” Lexa laughed as her older sister and best friend was going off. She knew she caused quite a bit of stress when she took off to Australia instead of helping with the wedding. Something inside of her was just telling her to go and she just followed her instinct. Now she was glad she went.

“I’m at the baggage claim. Where the hell are you.”

“I’m not at the airport.”

“What do you mean you're not at the airport. Did you stay in Australia. You promised mom you would be back in time for their wedding.”

“I met someone.” Lexa smiled happily. She could hear Clarke yelling at someone on the phone in the washroom, and she tried to listen in, but then the shower was running. 

“Hold on. Mom is on the other line. I’m going to connect the call.”

“Anya no don’t-”

“Don’t what Lexa?” Abby asked.

“Lexa didn’t want me to merge the call because apparently she met someone,” she heard Anya say and she groaned. 

“Ohh Lexa that’s great. Why don’t you bring them to the wedding?”

“Can’t. I went into heat. Got to go. Promise I will call you guys in a few days,” Lexa said quickly, hanging up the phone. She couldn’t deal with them right now. Now when her body was thrumming with need. 

When she pushed open the door to the washroom she was expecting steam to be fogging up the mirrors. “Clarke?” She called venturing past the concrete wall.

“Lexa,” the Alpha smiled, turning to open up the door. “Just hold on a minute and let the water heat up.”

“How about you heat me up,” Lexa said, trying to be as seductive as possible. She was sure that Clarke had girls falling for her left right and centre. Then she remembered what Anya said on the phone. Clarke was an heiress, how had she not figured it out before. She screamed when the cold water touched her body. She felt the heat coiling in her belly slowly start to subside and realized that Clarke was trying to control herself. Which was rather romantic and nice. This wasn’t at all a typical Alpha/ Omega in heat rut fest like she heard about. This was nice. Clarke was kind, caring, and considerate. 

“Told you to wait. Here let me warm you up,” Clarke said stepping up beside her. “How did your phone call go? Better than mine I hope,” Clarke chuckled. 

“My sister told me about Arkadia airlines heiress leaving the tarmac,” Lexa said, pulling back to look at her. Trying her best not to be angry and to hear Clarke out and try to read her expression. 

“Fuck. I’ll have to call Monty and see if anyone got any photos.”

“Clarke….” Lexa said, trying to get her back on topic.

“Sorry,” her Alpha said, pulling her close. She didn’t fight and push back she melted into the embrace and soon her once chilled body became warm again she she was flooding with need and desire. “I don’t like anyone really knowing who I am. Once people know they usually try to take advantage of me. I try to stay out of the media and I have a team of people to take down any pictures that surface. It’s bad business and no one really knows what I look like outside of the board room.”

“So how come there were reporters there?” Lexa asked.

“Someone must have tipped them off.” Clarke growled.

“I feel like you already know who,” Lexa said trying to calm Clarke down. Her Alpha was angry now and she didn’t like it. 

“They will be fired as soon as I get out of the shower. I’m sorry. I would have told you. There really just wasn’t much time to tell you,” Clarke said and Lexa could see that she truly meant it. 

“Go fire the bitch,” Lexa said, realizing who Clarke was referring to.

“Let me help wash you first,” Clarke said grabbing the shampoo and massaging it into her scalp. The next moan she made was downright filthy. No one had ever taken care of her like this and she was enjoying all the pampering. Clarke seemed to be enjoying exploring her body and happily rinsed her hair and moved her around slightly to wash the rest of her body as her conditioner sunk in. 

She could feel all the little kisses Clarke was leaving on her skin. “Please Clarke,” she whined and she knew that Clarke would know what she needed.

“Okay let’s get out of here,” Clarke said, rinsing out the rest of the conditioner out of her hair. 

Clarke rushed out before her and helped her out of the shower even though the step down was only a couple inches. She was then lifted off the ground and carried to the king size bed. Clarke was gentle and kind and she soon became a pillow princess as her Apha skillfully ate her pussy. She was floating on cloud 9 as she slowly came down from her high. 

“How was that?” Clarke asked. 

“I think you felt how much I enjoyed it. I don’t need to feed your ego.” Lexa laughed and her stomach grumbled right after that. 

“Speaking of feeding,” Clarke teased before getting up to grab her phone. She was back within the minute with the promise of enough room service that they wouldn’t need to leave the room for weeks. 

“Do we have time before they bring the food up?” Lexa asked as she ran her hands down her body. Her core was aching and she needed to cum again but this time Clarke’s fingers weren’t going to be enough. 

“They are supposed to leave it inside the door,” Clarke said, climbing on top of her. 

She loved how Clarke’s body fit with hers. The Alpha wasn’t that much taller than her, but she had this power to her. The way Clarke slotted into her was heavenly and the knot forming at the base was hitting her clit just right. “Harder,” she demanded scratching her nails along Clarke’s back.

“Shit. Lexa,” Clarke grunted only able to thrust 3 more times before her knot was firmly inside of her and she released her load she bit down on her neck again making her have an earth shattering orgasm and Clarke continued to unload inside of her. She could feel her incisors tingle and she sunk them into Clarke’s neck, and then they slowly started to come down from their high.

Clarke flipped them over carefully so that she was on top and she tucked her chin into Clarke's beautiful chest. She felt Clarke skim across the skin on her back with her fingertips and she felt content. Her heat wasn’t as demanding as she expected it to be, but maybe that was because she had her Alpha with her. Clarke was calming her Omega down and reassuring her that she was with her. It felt nice to be focused on instead of being the one giving all the attention. 

“This feels right,” Clarke said to her. 

It was right. It was so right, and yet she was lying to Clarke which was wrong. “Who did you call when you were in the washroom?” Lexa asked wondering who Clarke was on the phone with if it wasn’t someone telling her about all the media madness.

“My mom.”

“So you aren’t going to make it to the wedding?” Lexa asked.

“You’re still in heat. I told her I met my true mate so I wasn’t going to be there. Thank you by the way. You saved me from that fucking disaster. What do you want to do after this?”

What she wanted to do was go celebrate her parent’s marriage and her new mating, but she was still in heat and had yet to tell Clarke about who she really was. If she told Clarke then she might be able to figure out that Lexa is only 17, but maybe Clarke had no idea. She decided to tell her later when her head felt clearer because right now her heat was coming back so she started to roll her hips. “You. I want to do you and keep doing you,” Lexa said biting her lip and was rewarded with a shallow thrust. Fuck Clarke was really good at this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some drama to go along with all the smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how about that plot twist.... Now for the drama

Chapter 3

Knocking on the door to the room woke Clarke up. Sometime in the early morning her knot had deflated and she was able to sneak out from under Lexa. Her Omega had woken up in the middle of the night and her heat was back full force. It was now 8 in the morning on the day of her moms wedding and she wondered when Lexa’s heat would end. She couldn’t smell the need of it like on the airplane, and she wondered if her seed took root. 

“Room service,” a familiar voice called out. One that made Clarke nearly trip over her shoes trying to get out of bed and completely forgot to put on clothes as she rushed to the door. 

Shit.. shit shit shit shit….. Clarke flung open the room and her best friend waltzed right in. “Hey Clarke. God it smells in here. You couldn’t wait for me to get here before you shoved your cock into some random Omega. I’ll have to get someone in to change the sheets” the brunette teased and Clarke was mortified. “You smell like a rutting Alpha. What’s that on your neck?” Raven demanded and Clarke’s hand quickly touched the new mark and she smiled like a lovesick puppy. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by her friend. 

Raven was dressed to kill as Clarke asked her to be the date to her mother's wedding. The plan was that Raven would find someone sufficient enough for her to sleep with to hurt her mother, and well if that failed she would have gladly given everyone a show. Raven Reyes ladies and gentlemen, Clarke thought shaking her head. God that plan was stupid, why did she come up with it. 

“Clarke,” she heard Lexa call from the other room.

“She’s still here?” Raven whispered to her before following the sound of her mate’s voice. “I need to meet this chick. Those photos that Monty sent me were way too blurry.”

Great, this looked terrible. What a great way to start off her first week with her mate. What a horrible way for her best friend to meet her new mate and vice versa. “Who the fuck are you?” she heard Lexa ask. Then she noticed her Omega pull the sheet up over her body when she came into view.

“I’m her mate,” Raven declared dramatically. This was not the time for Raven to practice her stupid acting. She shouldn’t have got Raven that gig. Now she was an up and coming star with an ego that entered through a door minutes before she did. 

“She’s not. No she’s not,” Clarke said tackling her to the ground. It was the first thing she could think of to try to get her friend to shut up. 

“Ouch Clarke you're poking me. At least clean her off before sticking it in me,” Raven teased her and she just about had a heart attack. 

Clarke didn’t hear Lexa get up she was too busy trying to get herself off of Raven. When she heard the door slam she ran out of the room and chased after her Omega. The elevator dinged around the corner and when she got to it she saw it shut with a heartbroken Lexa inside. Stairs. She had to use the stairs. She sprinted down the stairs but as soon as she busted through the doors she was tackled by security. 

She cried as she called out for Lexa and the Omega ignored her. Other Alpha’s turned towards her scent and she growled out and blasted her scent trying to break free from the men who were holding her down. She heard cameras snap and saw some flashes, but all of that didn’t matter. What mattered was that Lexa was getting away before she could explain what the hell just happened up in the room. 

Clarke was still wrapping her head around it when Raven exited the elevator with the sheet that Lexa had used to cover herself. The guards let Raven through to cover up her modesty and they helped bring her up to her room after a lengthy chat with the Manager. Indra was not at all sympathetic and it didn’t matter how much she apologized. She now had 30 minutes to put her things in order and leave the hotel. 

“Raven, what do I do. She left. My mate left me. I never thought I would find my true mate and then she just up and runs off because my stupid Alpha brain forgot that you were coming,” Clarke said throwing around her clothes trying to pick out an outfit to wear for the day. All she wanted to do was sit in front of her TV back at home and eat some ice cream. This was the worst feeling in the world and she knew that it wouldn’t just go away. 

“Well I won’t be anymore seeing as you found your true mate. I mean unless I meet some hottie at your mom's wedding. I do look stunning by the way, so I should be able to find someone to satisfy my needs.”

“God for an Omega you sure do think like an Alpha.”

“And for an Alpha you cry a lot.”

Their teasing jests had been one of the few things to get her through highschool and even after that. Raven was her best friend and confident and on occasion her bedmate to help her through ruts and she would help Raven through her heats in return. They didn’t harbour any feelings towards each other other than friendship, sex just happened sometimes when they needed help through a heat or rut and didn’t have a partner. 

“Seriously Clarke her stuff is all here why don’t we just go to the address written on her luggage and start from there?” Raven said. 

Clarke scrambled off of the bed and dropped the sheet that still smelled like Lexa. All of her stuff was in that suitcase and she needed to find an address. She caught sight of the name on the suitcase and froze. MARCUS KANE. Clarke ripped it open and started to inspect its contents. A few books, and a bunch of clothes that smelled just like her mate. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Clarke screamed.

“Kill who? Also I know this might not be the time but i’m sorry about earlier,” Raven said trying to pump out a soothing scent. It wasn’t working though and right now she wanted to rip anyones head off who stood between her and her mate. Marcus Kane might just be the victim of her wrath. He deserved it for seducing her mom while her father was still around. Who was Lexa to Marcus though. Was she his next victim. She was now beyond angry and picked up her phone and screamed at Bellamy to help her and Raven with their luggage. 

“Marcus Kane,” Clarke growled.

“Like the guy who’s wedding we are going to?”

“One and the same. I already checked the address.”

“So like what do you think he is doing with your mate,” Raven asked as she helped her with her make up quickly. 

“Probably seduced her like he did with my mom. We need to stop this fucking wedding,” Clarke said pulling out her phone. 

Bellamy entered the room with a dolly and gave her a weird look after he spotted the security guards. “I thought you were with your mate,” he said.

“Raven here scared her off,” Clarke growled. 

She wanted to rip Ravens head off for causing her mate such distress. She could feel how heartbroken she was and it was breaking her in two. She really needed to find her mate and explain herself. She needed to be with Lexa. It wasn’t right. Anything could have happened to her mate by now. Lexa was smart though and she wore her clothes from the day before. They were saturated in her scent and that should have bought her some time. 

“I said I was sorry.”

“You go find your true mate and then I will introduce myself as the sire to all the children you ever wanted to have. See how well that works out for you then,” Clarke growled.

“You wouldn’t.”

“No I wouldn’t because I don’t say things to get a rise out of people just to see their reactions,” Clarke screamed before getting in the SUV. She gave Bellamy the address to her mother's and pulled her phone out. Fuck she should have demanded Lexa put her number in her phone. She could have called her by now if her stupid Alpha brain didn’t think about protecting her mate. She also should have called or texted Raven and told her she found her mate. 

Clarke dialed her mother’s number and she picked up on the 5th ring. “Clarke?” her mother asked, sounding surprised.

“I’m coming to the wedding.”

“What happened to your mate.”

“Is Marcus still at the house?”

“No he stepped out, but he should be back in time. I’m so thrilled that you're coming.”

“Don’t marry him before I get there.”

“Awe Clarke I knew you would come around. I hope you can stay for a little while. I know how newly mated pairs are and I am sure you both only have a few hours in you. I’m so happy that you will be here. I gotta go get ready. See you soon.” Clarke had to keep herself from correcting her mother. She didn’t want Abby to know how mad she was until she got there. She wanted to beat the shit out of Marcus and show her mom how pathetic he really was. She also wanted to find her mate and get her the hell away from him. 

When Bellamy pulled up to her old house she noticed all the kid toys. Sure she hadn’t talked to her mother in years but she thought that Marcus had a teenager not a toddler. Before she even had a chance to knock on the door a group of boys ran out and nearly knocked her over. They did manage to knock Raven on her ass which she was thankful for, because as much as she wanted to tear into her friend she wouldn’t. 

“Who are you?” The oldest kid asked.

“Clarke.”

“Mom Clarke’s here,” he yelled before running after the other kids. 

Great she thought as she stepped over the threshold and into her old home. Raven trailing behind her. “Clarke,” her mother called from up the stairs and she followed her voice. “Clarke it’s so good to see you,” her mother said, pulling her in for a hug. “Clarke you smell,” her mother said. 

She couldn’t help it. She was so angry and she knew that her scent was probably giving that away. “Hi. I’m Raven,” her friend said interrupting Clarke before she could say anything.

“Oh you must be the mate,” her mother said hugging Raven. Clarke watched as her mother realized that Raven wasn’t her mate.

“Not her mate. Just a friend. Her very single friend,” Raven said eyeing up the woman who appeared behind Abby.

“Abby we’re back,” Marcus called before running up the stairs. 

When Marcus caught sight of her he paused. “Clarke,” he said.

Clarke didn’t have time to think she just acted. When she saw that Marcus had made it up the stairs and how happy he looked she was angry. “You,” she sneered. “Where is she?” She yelled, launching herself at Marcus and tackling him back down the stairs.

As she tumbled she kicked and punched at him. Once they were back on the main floor she pinned him down and started to connect her fist to his face. Blood was smeared across her entire outfit. She could hear the frantic shouts of her mother and the others as Marcus was barely able to hold his hands up to block her blows. She could smell Lexa on him and she was getting angry. “WHERE IS MY MATE?” She screamed.

“Clarke?” she heard Lexa call out to her and she stumbled off of Marcus towards her mate who just appeared in the front foyer. 

“DAD,” Lexa screamed.

Shit shit shit shit shit. She had really fucked up today. Like blew everything to shit. “Hi again. Sorry about earlier. I’m just a friend. A very casual friend who may have hooked up with your Alpha a few times but nothing more than a friend who lends a helping hand every now and again when she is in rut.”

Lexa growled and glared at Raven and Clarke could smell the delicious heat return. She could feel how aroused Lexa was but she could also see how hurt she was. She was starting to get hard and it wasn’t helping the matter. She just found out that Lexa was her step sister and she mated her step sister. 

“I think you should leave,” her mother said to Raven.

“I’ll escort her out,” the older woman from earlier said vaulting the stairs and sticking her arm out to Raven in some sort of oddly chivalrous way that was working on her friend. 

“Ohh Mommy likey,” Raven said biting her lip. “Bye Clarke. Hope things work out. Toodles,” she waved and made ludicrous hand signals that she was going to fuck the Alpha that jumped down the stairs. Well at least Raven would be getting laid. She on the other hand would be digging her own grave.

“Anya how many times have I told you not to do that,” her mother scolded. Then Abby Griffin checked on Marcus and declared that he would live before turning her gaze to her. Lexa hadn’t moved ever since Raven said that they were just friends. She chanced a glance at Lexa and she could tell that her Omega no longer hated her. They obviously had shit to work out but at least she was looking at her. That was a start.

Marcus was back up on his feet with the help of her mother and Lexa. “I hope you got that all out of your system. Did I see Raven Reyes leave with Anya or did you really do a number on my head.”

“Raven Reyes?” Lexa glared at her clearly recognizing the name before she recognized the person.

“Oh Marcus didn’t we see her movie last month. I can’t believe I didn’t recognize her. Oh god I just kicked her out of the house,” Abby stated quickly opening the front door. 

Raven had her tongue down the Alpha’s throat, and both of them had yet to notice the door swing open. “Anya,” Marcus shouted. Instead of scolding her like Clarke thought that he was going to, he pointed at Raven. “That’s Raven Reyes.”

“You’re who?” The Alpha asked Raven.

“Someone who is going to be screaming your name in a few minutes if you play your cards right,” Raven said before crashing their lips together. All of them watched on as Anya struggled to close the door, as Raven clung onto her. 

Both of their eyes were glowing and Clarke saw her opportunity, but then she looked at Lexa and decided that she didn’t want to have one more thing to explain to her new mate. Lexa smiled shyly at her and Marcus and her mother both had to struggle to pick their jaws up off of the floor. “Well… I guess you now know Raven isn’t my mate. I was trying to get her to shut the hell up so I could tell you, but you left.”

“You chased after me,” Lexa said, stepping closer to her.

“Of course I did. You're my mate,” Clarke said to her and tried to pour all her emotions into what she was saying. She wanted Lexa to feel it. To feel how much that she meant to her. It was driving her crazy to be this close without touching her. When Lexa closed the distance between them she felt her heart skip a beat and when she kissed her she felt all the air escape her lungs.

“Gross,” she heard one of the kids say. 

“I thought you said we couldn’t kiss anyone until we’re 18,” she heard a little girl say. 

That sentence brought her right back to reality. Her mind was going crazy and she didn’t realize she was saying everything she was thinking out loud. “17. I slept with a 17 year old. I gave her alcohol, I slept with her, I knotted her, and now she is carrying my child,” Clarke said before fainting. 

When Clarke woke back up she was in her childhood bedroom, and it almost looked like nothing changed. The walls were still blue, her desk was in the same place, her trophies were accompanied by others. There were still glow in the dark stars on the ceiling that she put up there with her dad. The only thing that was different was the scent. This was Lexa’s room, she realized. It couldn’t just be a coincidence that her Omega was staying in her room. 

“She was in the room down the hall at first, but every morning we would find her in your room so eventually after not hearing from you we moved her stuff in here with her. She may only be 17 but she acts well beyond her years. I always wondered why she was so drawn to it, now I know it was your scent she was following. Your old treehouse even got turned into her reading nook after she discovered it.”

“Has Marcus called the police?” Clarke asked hesitantly. 

“I don’t think he is in any condition to pick up a phone. He fainted shortly after you did. Probably has something to do with finding out his daughter is pregnant and his other daughter is busy knocking up Raven Reyes.” her mom said rolling her eyes. 

So that’s what all the banging is…. Clarke thought. “Where’s Lexa?” Clarke asked. 

“Right here,” Lexa said, coming through the door carrying a large tray of food. 

“Your heat?” Clarke asked in confusion. 

“Started to clear up a bit. Mom said you most certainly knocked me up or else my heat would be a lot worse right now. It’s manageable but I can feel it starting to come on.”

“Well that’s my cue to leave.” Her mother said grabbing her stethoscope from her nightstand.

“Thank you. See you in a week.” Lexa called out after Abby closed the door. Well it was safe to say that she had ruined her mother's wedding. Just not in the way that her stupid Alpha brain had planned. “You Clarke Griffin have a lot of explaining to do,” Lexa said before crashing her lips into hers. 

“You have some explaining to do as well. I could be in jail right now Lexa.”

“But you're not because you're my true mate,” Lexa countered with something she hadn’t even thought of. 

“So… kids….” Clarke said approaching the subject she was hesitant on. 

“Most likely plural,” Lexa said, pushing her back down.

“What about school.”

“I planned on taking a gap year before college to travel with Anya. She just graduated college and we planned on going after mom and dad got back from their honeymoon.”

“Where do you want to go? I may have some connections,” Clarke said pulling her in for another kiss. 

“Everywhere.”

“That can be arranged.”

“Show me the world then Clarke,” Lexa said biting her lip. 

Clarke wanted to show her everything that she had seen. She was already thinking of places to take her, and she wondered if Lexa would like to travel around with her for work. She could fly her around from place to place and take her out for nice dinners. Lexa was her world and she was going to show that to her. “With pleasure,” Clarke said, flipping their positions. They had a lot to talk about but that could all wait a few days, considering they would have a lifetime together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. More will be explained during Lexa's POV.


End file.
